In the prior art, different plug-in couplings are known which consist of a coupling element and a ball pin or ball bolt. The coupling element comprises a ball socket into which the ball head of the ball pin snaps. In this way, a connection between coupling element and ball pin is created. As the coupling element often consists of elastomeric, thus flexible, material and/or the ball socket is arranged movably in the coupling element to a certain degree, vibrations of the components may be damped with these plug-in couplings.
EP 1 416 172 B1 describes such a construction of a plug-in coupling supporting the damping of component vibrations. For this purpose, the ball socket receiving the ball head is fastened at a circumferentially arranged wave-shaped web. This wave-shape of the web makes a movement of the ball socket in an arbitrary spatial direction possible so that movements between the components are damped.
These vibration damping couplings have, however, the disadvantage that the holding forces between coupling element and ball pin are limited due to the damping material properties of coupling element and/or ball pin. Due to this, such plug-in couplings are not suitable for mechanically highly loaded connections, for example. Thereto belong, beside others, combustion engines having a large volume or electric motors for the mechanical vibrations of which or, in general, for the mechanical loads of which the releasing forces between ball head and ball socket of the coupling element would be insufficient. From this, the disadvantage follows that, for example, covers or claddings in the engine compartment may be released from their plug-in connection due to the vibrations which are present there.
For increasing the holding forces between coupling element and ball pin, i.e. for realizing higher extraction forces, DE 10 2013 102 197 A1 describes another coupling construction. The here used ball pin engages in the construction of a coupling element, the individual holding webs of which are inclined against an insertion direction of the ball pin into the ball socket. Due to the inclination of these webs and due to the engagement point of the individual webs at the ball head, the webs prevent a releasing of the ball head from the ball socket with low extraction forces. Because the webs are compressed and/or moved in the direction of the insertion opening of the coupling element during an extraction movement. Due to this pivoting movement of the webs, the opening of the coupling element is partly blocked which prevents a releasing of the ball head. Despite the high extraction forces of this coupling, it is disadvantageous that the connection between coupling element and ball head cannot be released without destruction. Thus, for example claddings in the motor compartment are held reliably but each removing of a cladding part destroys the coupling element. For this reason, the coupling element has to be replaced each time which causes additional work and cost effort.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an alternative coupling with respect to the prior art which realizes sufficient high releasing forces and is thus mechanically loadable. At the same time, the coupling shall be releasable without destruction to ensure the required flexibility especially during maintenance work.